


The Innocent Eyes

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, Purple Wedding, War Of The Five Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Dorne does not hurt little girls, but Oberyn's nephew can't help but think allowing it to happen is just as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent Eyes

_“Dorne does not harm little girls.”_

_-Oberyn Martell_

I see her reaction to the dwarf reenactment of the War of the Five Kings. I see her eyes planted firmly on the dwarf that represents her brother. She shows no emotion, not even a flicker, but still her pain is as plain as day. She is breaking inside. Thankfully the cruel boy-king is too concerned with humiliating his uncle to notice her much.

 

My heart goes to her. Her family is gone, slaughtered by these people that hold her at their mercy, and they continue to humiliate her, taunt her with their deaths. Thankfully many see the false King for what he is in this moment, they do not laugh, but they say nothing against it. Despite what I know to be true, he is their King, and they will not oppose him.

 

I don’t think, I begin to rise, stopped only by my Uncle’s vice grip on my wrist. He does not look my way, does not turn his eyes from the false King as he pulls me back down. I understand his point, that I cannot make myself known yet, but it goes against every fiber of my being. She looks so hopeless, so sad. I wonder if my mother looked like her. I wonder if she too stood still while her world crashed around her. Sansa has given up, I can see it in her eyes, did my mother have that same look? Did she also await her death while those around her looked her away as a hostage?

 

I am brought from my thoughts when the new Queen jumps from her seat and announces the pie. Whether she is defending Sansa, Tyrion, or just hoping to salvage her wedding, I don’t know or care. No matter what her reason is, I’m grateful.

 

When the King begins to choke on the pie, I don’t move. People run to his side, but I might be the only one to remain seated. My eyes flicker to Sansa. I smile as someone whisks her away. She deserves to run, to be taken away from all these people that mean to harm her. Of course she will not be safe for long, not when Cersei is screaming for someone to find her.

 

My Uncle hauls me to my feet and we both escape back to the brothels, my Uncle’s preferred choice when staying in King’s Landing.

 

I can’t help but glare at him when we arrive. “You said Dorne does not harm little girls.” He said it to me once and I’d believed him, but he had to have known. The minute Ned Stark’s head was chopped, he had to have known what they would do to young Sansa. He went through it once with his sister, how could he think to leave her there? They murdered his sister in the end.

 

“And we haven’t,” Oberyn replies.

 

“No, you just let it happen,” I hiss, anger taking over as I storm out. I don’t remember that day, I was too young. I hardly remember anything, but sometimes I hear a woman singing in my dreams, sometimes I feel a small soft hand against my cheek. Are they really memories? I don’t know, but I like to think they are. I like to think it was my mother singing to me and my sister stroking my cheek. What these Lannisters did to them… I squeeze my eyes shut. I didn’t see it, but I can imagine it just the same. I was too young to save them, but I can save Sansa. I will make Sansa the Queen my mother never got to be.


End file.
